In various online games, players pay to purchase mystery boxes for in-game use. The mystery boxes may have multiple unrevealed virtual items that are worth different amounts of virtual currency and/or real currency. Upon purchase of the mystery box, the virtual items are revealed to the player. Sometimes a player may receive a mystery box with multiple items that overall has a value less than what the user paid. If this continues to occur, the player may become frustrated and stop paying to purchase mystery boxes.